


My Happiness Is You

by flowercrownmikey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Contract, Fluff, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson's Bullshit Tweet, M/M, Modest Management - Freeform, The other boys are barely mentioned - Freeform, Twitter, bullshit tweet, but they're there, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How's this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that.</p><p>It was one tweet that got out of hand, and Harry can't take it anymore. He needs to tell Louis the truth about himself and about management- about why he kissed him and then ran away afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happiness Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Larry drabble because this is what happens when I get bored. Enjoy :)

_funny that no matter what happens they will never deny larry_

Louis stared at the tweet, blinking once, twice. Of course they didn't deny it. There's nothing wrong with being gay, if the fans want to believe it then so let them.

But Louis was pissed off at Harry right now. Harry wouldn't even speak to him lately, too busy reveling in the fame for one of his best mates. Too busy pulling girls for Louis. How could anybody believe even a bromance was present between these boys? So maybe they'd kissed once. Maybe Harry had initiated it and Louis hadn't pulled away, but it was a heat of the moment thing. If Harry was ignoring him because of it that was Harry's problem.

Louis leant against his kitchen counter as he started angrily replying to the tweet.

_How's this , Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy why can't you accept that._

He tweeted it out and turned off his phone straight after. Louis didn't need the backlash. They'd probably start a worldwide trend or something. He got himself and Niall a beer out of the fridge and went back into the living, where his three other best friends, who actually had time for him, were watching Star Wars. Louis handed Niall the beer and curled up into the sofa, watching the film with the boys.

It was just under 40 minutes later when Louis' front door was almost pulled off it's hinges. Harry slammed the door closed behind him, storming into the front room and being greeted with the shocked faces of the other four boys.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Louis?!" Harry was fuming. "Do I not get enough _bullshit_ from modest about my sexuality already?" This was news to all of the boys.

"Mate," Liam tried to intervene but Niall quickly covered his mouth. Harry was opening up to them all, maybe he was directing everything at Louis but he was opening up.

"Look, I am _sorry_ if I stepped on your ego a few weeks ago," the kiss, Louis thought to himself. Harry stepped closer to Louis. "So _how's this_ , if our friendship; not relationship, _friendship_ is really so shitty that you have to tweet about it then fine, that's _bullshit_ , but fine, Louis."

"Harry-"

"How could you even think that I'd be okay with that?!" Harry burst out with, cutting Louis off. Louis stood up but Harry pushed him back down into the sofa, sitting him back down. "I hate you. I hate that you can just do that and tweet that I mean nothing to you." Louis stood up again as Harry turned to leave and started walking away.

"I'm s-"

Harry spun back around with tears in his eyes, "fuck you, Louis." Harry gestured to his body, "here's me, turning around and _accepting your happiness_ ; because that's how little I mean to you, right?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Louis asked Harry and jesus, even the boys- who had no idea what the argument was about understood that it definitely wasn't a good thing to say.

Harry's mouth dropped open, and he frantically started shaking his head. No way Louis could be this stupid. When Louis continued to look at him with the same blank stare Harry knew the boy was serious, and actually waiting for an answer.

"I'm making a big deal out of this?" Harry asked calmly. He ran a frustrated hand through his curls. "You have no idea-"

"Then explain it to me, Haz."

Harry glared for the nickname but didn't say anything. "For the past few weeks I have had to pretend to sleep with almost 20 women who were hired by our management. I've been photographed with my shirt ripped walking out of random hotel rooms on purpose. I have been called a manwhore and a slut by the media because I was the one they called first."

"What the fuck do you mean they called you first?" Louis asked.

"Are you stupid?" Harry asked him seriously. "They had the choice of two people, and they happened to call me first." 

Louis stared blankly at him.

"Louis, we all have a contract with management right?" Harry started to explain. Louis sat back down again, this time next to the boys. He nodded. "Well within that contract, I have my own contract. I have a contract that says I'm not aloud to kiss men. I have a contract that says, under any circumstances, I can't get close to a guy."

"T-they can't do that. Can they do that?" Niall asked Liam quietly.

"That photo that was leaked of a fourteen year old kissing another boy? Everyone laughed because he looked like me. I stayed silent because that was actually me."

The boys all had a blanket of guilt fall over them. Harry paced, wiping his eyes even though no tears had fallen.

"I kissed a guy and I paid the price from management, okay. That's why I'm making a big deal out of this. I don't want to have you upset with me about this too."

"Haz-" Louis started, his voice choked because he knew that the kiss had meant a lot more to Harry now. Why else would Harry break a contract with management just to kiss him?

"What has Louis got to do with this?" Niall asked Liam again but this time his voice echoed so everybody could hear it. None of them had even seen Louis' tweet. Harry realized this, pulling his phone out of his pocket. As he pressed the password in, twitter already opened up to the tweet. Louis shook his head, silently telling Harry not to do this.

"How's this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. I'm happy, why can't you accept that." Harry quoted directly and then looked to Louis. "I'm glad one of us is happy, Lou."

Harry turned around with tears in his eyes and walked out of the apartment. Louis didn't make a move to stop him, just stayed in his seat with a hurt look on his face. Well Louis definitely didn't feel happy now.

"What just happened?" Niall asked Liam and Zayn but Louis' dazed face turned to look at the three of them.

"Backlash." He stated quietly.

"From what?" Liam asked gently and Louis didn't have it in him to keep it from them. He just needed to speak to Harry because- well he couldn't figure out why but every bone in his body was calling out for Harry. He stood up from the couch, making a split decision and ran out of the apartment. Louis' apartment was on the top floor of 12, he had the biggest of the complex and only one on his floor. He looked to the elevator, seeing it was currently on the tenth floor and started running for the stairs.

As he ran down, he thought about exactly what had happened that day. They had just come off stage, Louis remembered, it was just him and Harry in the dressing room, getting changed out of their sweaty clothes and talking about how great the atmosphere was out there and how loud the fans were tonight. It all happened pretty quickly, Lou had just finished pulling his shirt over his head when he was met with Harry a lot closer than he was a few minutes previously. Nothing was said, Harry just leant forward and that was it, they were kissing. The kind of kissing where hands roamed, and body parts touched and there was a certain injury from a hook in the wall- okay, so it wasn't at all platonic. Harry pulled away first and walked out of the room, looking completely distraught.

Louis reached the fourth floor and looked through the window to see the elevator open for a family with a pram. He saw Harry's broad figure inside, turned away from him and the family.

He flung the door open and ran down the hallway. The pram was already in by the time he'd reached the elevator and the mother of the small family glared at him for squeezing into the tight space with them. She was going down to floor 2, apparently, as she pressed the number. Louis could wait.

He stared at the back of Harry, his shoulders lifting and dropping faster than usual and his body all curling into itself. Harry was crying, silently no less, and the thought made Louis feel like shit. The elevator ride was awkward but finally, when the woman started exit the small space, Louis may have helped by pushing the pram out- just to get her out faster. She took the gesture with a grin, but Louis noticed the familiar narrowing of her eyes.

"Do I recognize you?" She asked Louis. He smiled and shook his head, pressing the first button he could find behind his back and hoping for the quick escape. "Aren't you Lewis from that boy band?" The doors started closing as Harry turned around. His eyes went wide when seeing Louis and he made a quick rush for the doors, Louis stepped in front of him and they closed, the elevator beginning to go down.

Louis just let his heart tell him what to do, and he marched forward, locking his lips onto Harry's and pulling himself into the taller boy by wrapping his arm around him.

"Kiss be back, Haz." Louis whispered into his mouth. "Break your contract with me again." Harry hesitantly started moving his lips back against Louis', feeling the elevator rattle to a stop and instantly, just as the doors opened, Louis quickly pulled away, being greeted by the lobby of his apartment building and a man in a business suit stepping into the small area.

Louis put his hand around Harry's wrist and pulled him out, leading him to a dimly lit hallway and dragging him down to the end of it. He opened a door and pulled Harry inside. The room glowed blue from the water in the pool and Louis thought Harry looked beautiful in this light; even with the tears staining his cheeks.

Louis kissed over the tears, pulling them together so they were hugging. "Harry, why...why would you not tell me?"

"It's in the contract."

"Fuck the contract!" Louis exploded. "Who's to tell us that we can't kiss, Harry? Who's going to stop me right now..." Louis leant forward again, brushing his lips over Harry's. He pulled back before it could turn into anything serious. "I was mad at you because I thought it meant nothing, Haz. You mean everything to me- the tweet meant nothing, Harry."

"You promise?" Harry asked in a small, barely recognizable whisper.

"I promise."

"Then fuck the contract." Harry agreed and the small smile was enough for his heart to swell. He leant back in, putting his hands in Harry's just as their lips joined. They kept their hands locked together as the kiss got deeper, such a little gesture but it meant everything.

"I love you Haz, you know that? Don't you ever think I don't; sometimes I do stupid things but you're my happiness, Harry. Please don't run away this time." Louis innocently kissed the side of his mouth, letting go of his hands only to wrap them around Harry's neck.

"You guys have the weirdest friendship." Louis' head snapped back to the door where the 3 other boys stood. Zayn leant against the wall, a lit cigarette hanging in between his lips despite being indoors, Liam stood next to him with his jaw dropped and Niall was laughing because of course he would be- Niall laughed at everything.

"Are we aloud to go swimming?" Niall then asked, gesturing to the pool.

"No, but we're breaking enough rules tonight so go ahead." Louis grabbed Harry's cheeks and gently pecked his lips despite the other boys watching. He pulled away and started stripping, getting ready to jump into the pool. Everything would be okay.

Harry and Louis had a lot to work out, and sometimes Louis was stupid but everything would be okay, because it always is.


End file.
